Deadly Towers
by SleepyKitsune
Summary: Rated PG becuase of violence and stuff. This is an excerpt from the Deadly Towers fic I'm writing.. this is the very end of it. Deadly Towers is a game for the NES and has been voted the worst game ever... There is a hppy ending that I can't get... mrrrr


Myer, with Splendor - a new, more powerful sword, golden armour, and all seven bells burnt, was on his way to victory against the ultimate evil wizard Rubas... Towards the wizard's tower he traveled, his wounds healed, energy high, knowing that the hopes and lives of his people depended on his survival and victory. He prayed to his god, and remembered the driving words of the old prophet... he was the only hope his people had of coming out of the stone and iron age with a future to look forward to.  
  
The road to the wizard's lair was dangerous, bats flew, seemingly, out of nowhere and would then disappear back into their shadowy lairs waiting for another chance to strike at him. Blue phantoms made their presence known with ear shattering moans and soul crushing curses. They proved more difficult than the bats- hiding themselves from Myer's eyes, even as he stared right at them, and, consequently, through them.   
  
Through swift attacks, and cautious steps, Prince Myer prevailed, his spirits high. He mananged to take only minor injuries, none were fatal, he knew he could continue without over exerting himself.  
  
He pushed forward, and broke through a rusted gate, where awaited his first challenge, Rubas' pet dragon. He readied himself, and rushed into the beast's lair.  
  
The dragon circled around Myer quickly and shot fireballs at random intervals. Myer was quicker though, and, jumping on the monster's back, he hacked at the beast's body. The dragon collapsed, and, in a moment of glory adn anger, Myer cut the wretched thing's head off. He stood up triumphantly and blood stained, sweating, and slightly injured, he hurried to face the next challenge- Rubas' guards the Twin Lords- large feirce lions.  
  
The twin lions hadn't been near a morsel of food in a long time- kept alive, as they were, by Rubas' dark magic, and the sight of Myer's ample frame made them lick their chops and roar furiously. They circled around him as though he were prey. Their fangs gleamed at Myer. He tried his best to run circles around the beasts, though they proved too quick.   
  
Myer refused to admit defeat, even as his blood and sweat formed a strange taste in his mouth. The weight of the armour was beginning to take its toll, and Myer nearly collapsed. He managed to prop himself against the wall, and steady himself. One of the lions lunged towards him, but Myer readied his sword, and the lion was dispatched. The last lion took a similar approach. As the last one fell to the ground, Myer knew he had no strength left. He was bleeding, profusely. His armour had been peirced and severly weakened, and only his right arm proved to be able to hold a sword- his left arm had been severly mangeled from the lions, and he couldn't bear the pain. There, however, was little he could do. The path behind him had collapsed, only the path to Rubas remained opened.   
  
With a deep intake of air, he pushed forward, his stamina failing.   
  
There Rubas stood, summoning evil forces to surround and protect his frail form. Orbs began to form in the air In the middle of the room Rubas merely watched as the orbs, glowing black, targeted Myer. Swiftly the prince dodged the first two attacks, and parried the third, but eh fourth and fifth waves hit him hard. He crouched, breathing heavily under the weight of his armour, in the corner of the room. This would be his last chance. He couldn't take another attack from the orbs. With a scream of rage, Myer ran at Rubas, sword aimed for the evil conjuerer's heart.  
  
Myer fell to the ground. Rubas stared at the fallen prince, and kicked his lifeless corpse. There would be no ceremony. No words would be said, no eulogy for the would-be king. He was dead, and now the world would be filled with darkness. The Prophecy had failed, the people's hope had died, and with it their spirits. A Golden Age of peace and prosperity would now never come.  
  
Prince Myer had failed his people. 


End file.
